Tempest
by Asteral
Summary: If Ada refuses to face Wesker for her sake...will she do it for Leon's?
1. Gate Crasher

_**Resident Evil: Tempest**_

**Hello, everyone! Thank you all of you who have left comments on my stories! I haven't gotten too many comments on my story which makes me really sad. Like…4 in the last 2 months and that's for all 10 of my books combined! This is my eleventh book. I hope you will all leave comments even if you're not a member of the website. It lets me know what people are reading my stories. I have a book that has no comments on it and could have been read by hundreds of people but if no on leaves a comment, how will I know that? Besides…I dedicate chapters to my fans! I can't dedicate anything to you if I don't know who you are O.o thanks for your time!**

**This first chapter is dedicated to one of my favorite fans. She has gotten a chapter named after her in the past but she gets another one because she is always committing on my stories. Thanks for being such a good fan, NeroaSpardaDarkAngel! Also, I would like to commemorate Laryan6 on his excellent work! I love your Devil May Cry stories! Also, good job to all the rest of you! You all do excellent work and the website is lucky to have you! O.o **

_**Now let's get started!**_

There are basic things in life we are all taught as we grow. How to do this and how to do that. Why not to do this and why not to do that. One of the lessons you usually gotta learn the hard way on your own is who to and who not to mess with. If you wouldn't mess with them… then common sense usually dictates that we do one of 2 things: there dangerous and shouldn't be associated with because it's hazardous for you so you leave them be. Or path number 2 which is, unfortunately, to simply look past that voice in our head that says you shouldn't get involved with that person. Sadly, but also expectedly, most people take door number 2 and just don't care. They say to themselves things like "what have I got to louse" or "what harm can it possibly do" or the all time classic "but they would never do something like that."

Yes, there are some people you just shouldn't get involved with in the first place…but it's a whole other thing when you cross the line with them and just plain make them mad. Because, people like that have this nasty habit of holding grudges that just won't let go. The grudge stays there until it festers and gets raw and oozes. That's when the drama starts. And, if there was one thing Ada had learned in her days…or at least should have learned… it's not do double cross Albert Wesker…

_**2009 just 2 weeks before the Africa incident…**_

Ada pulled into the parking lot of some big flashy hotel. After many long hours on a flight from London, Ada had finally arrived in Washington D.C. and now all she wanted to do was take a nice long nap. She walked into the hotel lobby carrying a single small black suitcase that she used whenever she rented a room now a days. What was the point in having a ton of luggage when you were trying to be discrete and ready to run at a moment's call lest you DIE?

She walked up to the check in table and rang the little bell on the counter. Within moments a young man came from around the corner, a happy smile on his face.

"Good evening, madam! What can I help you with?" the man said with a tip of his cap. Ada pulled a wad of $100 bills from her pocket and handed him $200. He looked surprised but accepted the cash. Then he gave her the only available room in the hotel. He tried to explain to her that the room only cost $120 a night, but Ada insisted that he keep the change as an incentive not to let anyone know which room she was staying in. he nodded and gave her the room key.

Ada found it funny that one of the hotel porters insisted on carrying her one, very light, bag up to her room. She finally relinquished her iron grip on the bag and let him carry it for her but not without watching him carefully. When she finally made it to her room, she was relieved to find that she could finally relax and have some R&R all by herself. She took out her pajamas and went to take a shower, finding that the water was ice cold because all the hot water was being used up by other hotel patrons in their rooms.

About 10 minutes later, Ada got out of the shower and dried off. After she got dressed and left her bathroom little enlightened to the fact that she wasn't alone in the room anymore. The second she got comfortable in her bed, the light flashed on. She sat up in her bed with a start, startled beyond her wits. But, that was nothing compared to the terror she felt when she noticed who the interloper was. To her complete terror, Wesker stood leaned on the door frame of the bedroom section of the room. He was no further than 12 feet from her!

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you" Wesker said, taking his time walking over to her. Ada was frozen in fear and couldn't move. The person who she had been running from ever since 2004's Spain incident had found her! And, worse yet, was in the room with her!

Ada considered going for the gun she had stashed in her bedside compartment, but quickly decided agents it. Why give him something to supplementary shoot her with? That is, if he didn't already have his gun on him (and knowing Wesker, he most certainly did)

"Wesker", Ada finally choked out, "What are you doing here? Last I knew, you were in Africa."

Wesker sat down at the foot of her bed and gave a low smile. Ada felt even more afraid now. If Wesker wanted to, he could easily grab her leg and break it…or maybe something worse.

"Oh, so I can't come check and see how you're doing? Your health and well being is something a care about", Wesker said sarcastically. Ada curled up her legs. What in the world was she going to do?

"Now, honestly", Wesker said, his eyes glowing from behind his shades," do you think _that_ is going to help you in the slightest? Did you honestly think you could escape me finding you eventually? Well…it's a bit late to even consider that now.

Before Ada could even think, Wesker had her around her neck, pinned to the wall. Wesker gave her a cold smile then he let her go and kicked her. The moment he turned his back, Ada made a quick decision. She grabbed her gun from the bed side table and fired of a round into Wesker's head. The second he slumped over from the blow Ada grabbed her bag and ran for the balcony. It was ether risk falling 3 stories to the ground or die by Wesker's hand… and, right now at least, being a puddle on the pavement sounded better than possibly being an experiment…or worse: Wesker's new pet.

As soon as she got out side she climbed onto the ledge. Ada wasn't really afraid of heights. It was the fear of almost certain death that was making her tremble as she edged her way around the building. Finally, to her great relief, she found a tree. In an instant she jumped for it. There was a loud thump and Ada yelped as, to her dismay, she fell from the tree and impacted the ground. It was bone crushingly painful to fall from a tree 25 feet up to the cement ground below but she did it and was still able get up and run after it. She high tailed it to her car and jumped in. She couldn't have been happier that Wesker hadn't thought to cut the lines to her engine as she speed up the street at top speed in her expensive sports car.

After driving for a while, she realized that Wesker and his people weren't fallowing her. She pulled over the car and gave a heavy sigh. It was only then that she noticed the envelope in the top of the bag. On the back were four words:

_**To: Ada**_

_**From: Wesker**_

Ada felt a cold shiver go down her spine. Should she open it? She cautiously reached over and picked up the manila envelope. When she opened it, she was surprised not to find poison or a bomb…but…paperwork. They were statements from someone who hadn't addressed there name and the layout of a house. Ada had been in this business long enough to recognize that it was the king of paper work that someone in the "wet work" business would need to take out a target. And, considering that it was probably 200 pages long, it was an extremely complicated plan. There was also a note…

_To Ada Wong,_

_In case you haven't realized it yet, this is a wet work order. It's who it's for that should concern you. It's not for you it's for one Leon Scott Kennedy. I figured, "If I can't kill Ada then I will get her to come to me with a trap." Good plan, no? Either way, one of you will die. If you don't, he will. Just something for you to think about while you plan to flee the country. Good luck and remember: it's your decision if he lives or dies._

_-Wesker_

Ada nearly dropped the papers in shock. Wesker was going to not only kill someone who had nothing to do with this… but he was going to kill someone she genuinely cared about. She knew then and there that this had to end. She was going to have to face Wesker again weather she liked it or not.

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up very soon!**


	2. Visit and Run

Hello everyone *happy smile* I really hope you like this one! This chapter was happily posted after I got reviews within an hour of posting the story. This chapter was done the next day! Please enjoy! Special thank you to haalyle, Angel Tifa, DOLZA and Ryma! Thank you for leaving comments and thank you for the encouragement! This chapter's for you!

**2. Visit and Run**

It was 3am. Ada was sitting in a diner having come coffee and thinking over the events that had taken place the night before. If Wesker was serious, then Leon was in some seriously life-threatening danger and it was mostly her doing. As she took another sip of her coffee, she looked at the paperwork. Leon's address was right there. She didn't even need to get directions. They were right here in the packet.

No, it wasn't getting there that was the problem. It was the potentially life ending danger that went with going to warn Leon that Wesker had him on his hit list. Sure, she cared if Leon lived or died, but she sure wasn't ready to forfeit her life just yet. She enjoyed her life, regardless of how dangerous and crazy it was.

Finally, Ada got up from her seat and walked back out to her car. She had to do this! She couldn't just let Leon get killed or captured and be hurt just to get to her. It wasn't fare to him to get hurt for her again. He did that enough in Raccoon City.

It had been a long ride to Leon's house. Ada had been nervous the whole way there. What would she find when she got there? Would Leon already be gone? Would he be fine? Would she walk in during the middle of a fight? As far as Ada was concerned, only one way to find out: get her ass over there and find out so she could go from there.

When Ada pulled up in the driveway, she hid her gun on her leg holster. The last thing she needed was to walk into an ambush and be unarmed. That was something that even Ada wasn't sure she could get out of alive. She slowly eased the door open and crept into the room. It was dark and the fact that the front door was open bothered her.

In the darkness Ada could faintly make out the forms of about a dozen men lying on the ground. They were all dressed alike. They were all lying in different positions like they had been in a fight. Some were leaned agents walls. Others were laying face down like they had been snuck up on. The one thing they all seemed to have in common was that they each had at least two bullets in them. Ada gave a low laugh. "Well", Ada thought to herself," Leon's defiantly not the type I want to wake up early in the morning."

Just as Ada turned the corner to look in the bedroom, she walked into the barrel of a gun. She froze dead in her tracks. It was a sawed-off double-barrel pump action shotgun. Fortunately for Ada, it was Leon at the other end. Only thing was, she wasn't sure if he was gonna shoot her or not by the look he was giving her.

"Leon! You're alive," Ada said putting her gun away," I was worried that I wouldn't make it here in time."

Leon lowered the gun and gave a low chuckle. Then he gave her a cocky smile. "It's gonna take more that 2 dozen umbrella goons with AK47 and shotguns to get rid of ME." He said pointing to himself. Ada smiled to herself. Leon hadn't changed a bit in the 4 years since they had last seen each other.

"I suppose your right," Ada said walking past Leon," what was I worrying myself about all this time?"

Leon looked at her questioningly. "So…how long did you know that this was gonna happen, Ada," Leon said walking over to the table where she now sat," And how long were you gonna keep me in the dark about it?"

Ada gave a flirty little smile and just looked at him. That's when he noticed the fresh cuts that covered her neck, cheek, and arms. None of them were threatening to her health but Leon was a little worried.

"Ada," Leon said leaning over the table," What the hell happened to _you?_ You look like you got attacked or something. Are you ok?"

Ada looked down at the fresh cuts. She hadn't slept all night. She had just drove to the town in Washington D.C. were Leon lived. All this time she hadn't even noticed that she was hurt. She noticed the big purple burses from where Wesker had choked her but she hadn't really noticed the cuts.

"I…kinda fell out of a tree and fell thirty feet onto the ground. Before that, Wesker tried to chock me to death. So, how was your morning?"

Leon chuckled at the statement. "Nothin 'much. I was making some coffee and two dozen armed men busted down the door. At first, I thought I was in trouble for forgetting to pay my taxes last month until I noticed the umbrella logos on their uniform," Leon said, pointing to one of the bodies," then I ran and got my gun and killed a bunch of people. Next thing I know, you show up. So, my day has had a pretty nice start. Want some coffee?"

Ada just stared at Leon. It was a wonder that he was even alive. He didn't look hurt, which was good…but he something seemed off about him. Something was different. Very different…

"Wesker tried to kill you to hurt my feelings," Ada said calmly," you have your own wet work order and everything."

Ada got up from her seat and went for the front door. "We need to get out of here before Wesker sends reinforcements. Or worse, he comes in person to finish us both off." Ada said pointing to the door. To her surprise all Leon had to say was "whatever you say, Ada." Then he followed her out of the front door. When he saw her car, he raised an eyebrow. As soon as she started driving, Leon tried to make small talk; complimenting her car and her outfit (which was just jeans and a red blouse) and Ada found it all amusing. But Ada still couldn't shake the feeling that something was very…different about Leon. Something was off about him and it was making her almost mad that she couldn't figure out what it was.

"So, were we going? And what was that about Wesker having a hit out on me?" Leon asked.

Ada handed him the manila envelope and told him to read it. as he flipped through it, Ada continued to make guesses about what was so different about Leon. She was close…but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was on the tip of her tongue…

"Were going to my safe deposit box to pick up some stuff and then we got a plain to catch. We got to louse Wesker or it's going to be the death of us both. And I have a place in mind for us to hide for a while till I can figure out what to do."

Leon just nodded. Ada still couldn't figure out what it was that bothered her so much. Finally, it hit her: why not ask Leon? Damn, she was slow.

"Leon…is it just me…or is something very…different about you?" Ada asked giving Leon a close look. Leon just smiled and said "So you noticed that, did you?"

Ada felt a little nervous when Leon first said that. What in the world was Leon about to tell her? Leon took off his jacket and Ada realized what it was. Leon WAS hurt. He was bleeding from his side. The wound probably wasn't that deep. Probably just a graze from a passing bullet. What Ada realized was that Leon was really pale. That was what was so off about him. He looked sleepy like he was tired as an affect of blood loss.

"Are you still bleeding?" Ada asked, genuinely worried, "How bad are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, "Leon assured her," I stopped bleeding a while ago. The stupid bullet didn't even go in. now it just hurts like hell."

Ada took a deep breath. Leon was ok. She was ok. And now they needed to focus on escaping before that changed.

**Thank you for reading and remember: comments help me out and make the story better ^^ the next chapter will be up in about 2 hours! Make sure you read and review that chapter, too!**


	3. The Connection

This chapter is dedicated to Slytherin Potter for giving me my 5th review and loving the book so much ^^ this chapter is for you! Also, to everyone else who commented on chapter 2! Thank you for your support!

**3. The Connection **

Leon was waiting in the parking lot of the bank that Ada had gone in. she hadn't seemed very happy about abandoning him in her car while she went inside to get whatever she had come for but she said that it was safer for him in the car cause if trouble came he could drive off. He didn't agree, but he found no point in arguing with Ada. He knew damn well that he wouldn't win _that _argument.

Finally, Ada came out. She looked sleepy and it made Leon nervous to have her driving.

"How long has it been since you last slept, Ada," Leon asked looking at her," You look exhausted."

Ada slumped over in her seat. "I can sleep on the flight out of here" was all Ada said. Then she gave a tired smirk and started the engine. Leon watched her drive to make sure she didn't fall asleep at the steering wheel. To his surprise, Ada went past the airport and toward the city limits.

"I thought you said that we were catching a flight," Leon said," We passed the air port."

Ada smiled. Just then she pulled around the corner and there say a jet. A black stealth jet. Leon nodded. Now he understood why they hadn't gone to the airport. Who needs a public plain when you have a private jet?

They were just over about 3 miles from the shoreline of wherever they were going according to the jet's auto pilot. Leon found it amazing that the jet flew without a pilot to fly it. Ada just said that she had 3 of the jets. Why she needed 3 escaped him but he was sure that there was a logical reason for it all.

Ada was sleep in her seat. Leon was sure that the end of the world couldn't have waken the woman up. He had tried to wake her up about a half an hour earlier but couldn't even get her to comprehend that he was even there.

So Leon had just sat there in his seat and read over that thick packet of wet work paperwork that Ada had given him when they were in the car. It was really complicated and it bothered Leon that Wesker had tried so hard to kill him. What had Leon ever done to piss Wesker off so bad?

Suddenly there was a loud boom sound and the jet jolted to the side slightly. Leon slid to the other end of his seat and slammed agents the wall making a thud sound. Ada woke up then. She sat up in her seat and gave a puzzled look at Leon.

"What the hell was that?" Ada asked yawning.

There was another boom. This time, it was much harder and it came from the opposite side of the jet. An alarm went off along with the strobe alarm. The cockpit of the jet filled with red flashing light. Ada moaned.

"Looks like Wesker found us," Ada said," Nothing like a crash landing to make your day better."

"What?" Leon yelped," You see, this is why I don't like things that fly. They always crash! Helicopters, jets, plains…"

"Oh, stop you're ranting," Ada said giving him a menacing look," Were at the runway already."

Leon looked a little bit less worried and sat down. A few moments later the jet began to descend toward the ground. They both braced themselves as the jet smashed into the landing strip. They slid a few hundred yards before the jet finally stopped with an ear splitting screech. Ada and Leon both exhaled and got to their feet. They had survived.

As they got there things and got off of the jet, some of the employees of the airport came to see if they were alright. After offering to call an ambulance and one hundred other things they finally let them leave.

The valet pulled Ada's car around the front of the airport. Ada smiled and gave him his tip. The man looked at her with wide eyes from the amount of cash that she gave him. Then he wished her a good day, handed her the car keys and scurried off. As they were driving along, Leon couldn't help but think that this place looked very…familiar.

"Ada…where are we?, "Leon asked," This place looks familiar but I can't figure out where we are."

Ada did something at that moment that Leon didn't expect in the slightest: she busted up laughing. Leon stared at her with a surprised expression. He didn't think Ada was capable of having a since of humor. Plus, he didn't get what was so damn funny.

"Haha…good one." Ada managed to chock out," you can't tell me that with the money from the job you have that you've never visited Hilo before."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Were in Hawaii? Wow, no wonder this place looks familiar… but why are we here exactly?"

Ada pulled the car around the corner and a huge house came into view. It had big glass windows and the walls were made from small pebble looking rocks. It had tons of trees around it and the property surrounding it was protected by a rot iron fence.

"Welcome to my beach house," Ada said pointing to the house as Leon stared at it," We can stay here for a while."

**Thanks for reading ^^ please comment and don't forget to read the next chapter! It will be up some time in the next day or so! Thanks again for your comments.**


	4. Lost in Paradise

**Welcome to the next chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews! This story has gotten more than all my stories combined! Thanks for the joy you all have instilled in me! Also, I have taken into account what you all said about my spelling. I will try hard to spell better and I will also go back and fix my mistakes when I have a chance. This chapter will be good. I've been listening to "Lost In Paradise by: Evanescence" A lot in the past days and I could so relate Ada to it so I wrote this chapter listening to it! Let me know what you think! **

**4. Lost in Paradise **

_**WARNING! LEON X ADA IN THIS CHAPTER! IF FO ANY REASON YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT, PROCUDE TO CHAPTER 5!**_

It had been several days since the Hilo crash landing. Ada was puzzled as to why Wesker hadn't retaliated to her escape. Whatever the reason, she was relived. A few days without having to worry about Wesker trying to kill you is heaven but the last thing Ada was was stupid. She knew that Wesker was probably just waiting for her to drop her guard so that he could ambush her from behind some unforeseen corner. That what Wesker was best at. Trickery, lies and deceitfulness. He had had a lifetime to perfect the skills he now exercised.

So Ada would just play along for now. She knew that she had to do something. Sure she knew were Wesker was staying but she couldn't just walk in with an assault rifle (A rifle would miss and if it didn't it would just probably make Wesker laugh at the feebleness of the week attempt you just made to kill him) and say "Kiss your ass goodbye you evil bastard!" hell knows that's what Ada wanted to do right now but she knew that it would be pointless. She would just throw away her life and more importantly…Leon's.

_Leon…wonder if he is even up yet… _

Ada snuck up the stairs to were Leon's "room" was. Well, it was the guest room. It occurred to Ada that she still didn't get why she bothered to have one when no one ever visited her. She didn't really have anyone she could actually call a "friend". The thought made her a tinge sad. She wished often if not constantly that she had a different lifestyle. Not being the feminine fatal that she was.

She turned the door knob slowly. To no surprise to Ada, Leon was fast asleep. It was 4:03am after all. Ada was the only person who got up this early and expected others to follow her lead. She stopped for a moment and just looked at Leon. He must have been utterly exhausted. He was collapsed on the bed face down, deep in his sleep. She let out a low giggle at the sight. Leon was funny even when he wasn't trying to be. It just made Ada giggle harder and to her surprise, she smiled. She quickly stopped. Why did this always happen when she was near Leon. Maybe she was- no! She couldn't think that way! But she couldn't help herself. Leon was just so…wonderful in so many was.

Leon must have heard her because he turned over and rolled right out of the bed. The second he made contact with the floor, Ada busted up laughing. She practically choked trying to keep herself from doing it but she did anyway. Leon sat up suddenly and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. His hair was standing every were and he looked hilarious! Ada felt bad inside for waking him up but she just couldn't help herself. Leon gave her a bewildered look.

"Ada," Leon said with a small smile," What's wrong with you? You're always so serous. Why are you laughing?"

Ada wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. "Your funny in your sleep, you know that? And you look like kinda cute with your hair like that."

Leon looked up like he could actually see his hair. Ada came over and leaned over him. It was funny, Leon was taller than Ada but he had to look up at Ada from this angle. She offered her her had which Leon took without thinking twice. When he stood up they just stared at each other for a long moment. Ada looked away, conflicted inside. She wanted to say something to him but she couldn't. She just couldn't do it.

Leon took his hand and brushed it kindheartedly across her cheek. She shuddered from the contact and reluctantly fallowed his hand. She couldn't take it anymore and she wasn't going to! Fuck the world! She wanted Leon and he clearly wanted her and by hell they were both get what they wanted tonight if it was the last thing she did. As they kissed, Ada wrapped her arms around Leon and he did the same. He pulled her closer and Ada purposely tripped him and she fell on top of him. Ada broke the kiss and gasped, out of air. Then she turned back to Leon and stared to slip off his pants, slowly making sure to grab his underwear and pull them down in the process.

By the time they had got there cloths off, Leon had gotten over the shock of what was going on. Ada moaned softly as Leon mounted her. Leon smiled down at her softly as she blushed madly. That was odd. Ada didn't blush. Leon positioned himself and looked at her as if asking her permission. After a long moment Ada nodded slowly and coiled her legs around him. She laid her head back on the pillow and dug her nails into Leon's back as he went in slowly. Leon just gave her a smug smile as he saw the look she made as overwhelming pleasure flowed through her. Leon pushed in a bit further and Ada closed her eyes and suppressed a low sigh. Leon leaned forward and pulled her closer, her soft frame pressing against him. They both trembled as they made the contact.

"Leon…" Ada tried to speak but was interrupted by Leon. He kissed her neck and then worked his way down to her stomach, slowly. Time seemed to stand still for them both as they went on. They continued on for about an hour before they called it quits.

Ada lay with her head on Leon's chest; his arms around her lower back. They melted away into the softness of the kiss as there fatigue dragged them both to sleep. They didn't know it then… but EVERYTHING changed after that fateful night.

**If you don't like Leon x Ada then I apologies for this chapter. Please continue to chapter 5 I am finishing this up on 3am on my mom's 41 birthday and would just like to thank you all for reading and leaving such wonderful comments. Please continue to do so. Also, thank you for all the talented bands that I listened to in the 5 hours or so that it took me to complete this chapter! You should check them out! **

**NOTE: songs are in order of how much I love them and listened to them**

**Lost in Paradise by: Evanescence **

**Pitiful by: Sick Puppies**

**Awake and Alive by: Skillet**

**Monster by: Skillet**

**Country Song by: Seether**

**Yesterday Afternoon by: Nickelback**

**Rock star by: Nickelback**

**Still Doll by: Kanon Wakeshima**

**Suna No Oshiro by: Kanon Wakeshima **

**Lolitawork Libretto ~Storytelling by Solita~ by: Kanon Wakeshima**

**Kagami by: Kanon Wakeshima**

**Skip, Turn Step! By: Kanon Wakeshima**

**Celmisia by: Kanon Wakeshima**

**KW [HD] Shiroi by: Kanon Wakeshima**

**Heroine Syndrome by: Kanon Wakeshima**

**Make sure to check them out and make sure to check in within the next day or so for chapter 5! Crazy shit happens in that chapter! Will Ada eat bad airplane food? Will Leon meet Wesker for the first time ever? Will Wesker have a pet cat? Only one way to find out! Oh… and I haven't decided what to name Wesker's kitty pall yet! I want you all to do that so as soon as you read this please mention in the review what a cute name will be evil villains with cats make me happy and this cat is special!**


End file.
